kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Nod Reunification War
The Second Nod Reunification War erupted in 2034, in the aftermath of the Firestorm Crisis, beginning with the Rio Insurrection and ending with the spectacular destruction of the GDI Liquid Tiberium Lab in Central Australia, signaling the rebirth of the Brotherhood of Nod. These events will ultimately lead, 13 years later, to the events of the epic struggle known as the Third Tiberium War. Background The Firestorm Crisis ended with CABAL's defeat due to the alliance between the warring factions GDI and Nod. Anton Slavik triumphantly announced to a crowd of Nod soldiers that they had defeated the "single greatest threat to the survival of the Brotherhood". With Kane's apparent death and the elimination of the rest of the Inner Circle, General Slavik assumed leadership of the still strong and intact Brotherhood. Slavik was unable to carry out his duties for long, however. Slavik was leader of both the larger Brotherhood and the Black Hand. Many members of the Black Hand did not welcome the new attention around their once secretive group. The anti-Slavik groups gathered around a prominent Black Hand member and influential religious writer, Brother Marcion. In the ensuing power struggle, Slavik was assassinated, while Marcion and his "new" Black Hand was exiled to Australia. There, Marcion imposed his own version of religious purity and continued to denounce Kane as a false prophet. It was later discovered that his betrayal may have been the work of GDI spies. In any case, without a strong leader at its heart, the Brotherhood began to fragment. Nod commanders became warlords, each with his or her own vision of the Tiberium future. Meanwhile, Kane was resurrected under mysterious circumstances after being held in stasis in CABAL's core. The next reliable information regarding him came in 2034. Kane, seething with rage, plotted underground to reunify the Brotherhood, with only a few loyal, trusted followers and LEGION as his only real military asset. A Great Uprising Kane sent LEGION to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to start a rebellion against the GDI garrison. This would show the world GDI's corruption, and that Nod remains a force to be reckoned with. Thus began the Great Rio Insurrection. LEGION's forces captured radio stations around the city to incite rebellion. The angry population of Rio de Janeiro soon rose up and joined Nod's ranks, razing the hated symbols of oppression - the GDI Administration Buildings. Meanwhile, a renegade Nod warlord (real name remained classified, and is referred to today as the Rio Warlord) began an attack of his own against loyalist troops, claiming that Kane and the Brotherhood was dead. However, he was no match for LEGION. As his base was razed to the ground, the Warlord tearfully pledged allegiance to Kane once more. The victory inspired other Nod splinter cells to rally against GDI. The reunification was under way. The Australian Campaign Kane next sent LEGION to Australia. Nod conducted an amphibious strike on the country's eastern coast, in an attempt to reclaim Nod's stealth technology - lost to the Brotherhood itself after Slavik's death and now in the hands of the GDI. Operation What's Rightfully Ours pitted LEGION's forces against the Steel Talons, a powerful GDI subfaction placed in charge of protecting the GDI lab where Nod's secrets were being held and studied. LEGION moved quickly, defeating the entrenched Steel Talons presence and securing the lab in the face of constant reinforcements and counter-attacks. With Nod's stealth technology rightfully in the hands of Nod once again, Kane could turn his attention to the Black Hand fanatic Marcion, still denouncing Kane from the safety of his large base in the Outback. Operation Persuade Him was bloody and brutal. Marcion and LEGION battled in the harsh Australian Outback. Marcion's headquarters was well-defended by a massive fortress wall and by several smaller bases around it. LEGION also had to deal with the Steel Talons, possibly ordered by GDI to intervene to stop the effort to reunify Nod. LEGION's forces knocked down Steel Talons' scanners, then concentrated on the main task of defeating Marcion. As his fortress crumbles and his statues were ignominiously brought down, Marcion attempted to escape through the tunnel system under his base. Nod forces set off in pursuit immediately after he exited the tunnel opening. Marcion's guards were destroyed one by one and his transport surrounded. A Grand Gesture Marcion was brought back to Kane, alive, in shame. Marcion expressed regret and guilt at having betrayed Kane, and claimed that GDI has corrupted him. The Black Hand was brought back into the fold, and their documents revealed the location of a GDI Tiberium Research facility in Central Australia. Kane decided to destroy the facility, as "A Grand Gesture" to announce to those Nod splinter cells which have yet to rejoin the cause that GDI is not invincible. Engineers were sent to retrieve Black Hand Purifiers which have lain dormant in the area. The walkers converged on the poorly defended facility, taking GDI more or less by surprise. The lab was destroyed, producing a massive Tiberium explosion. The fallout covered the whole of Australia, turning much of it into Tiberium fields. All over the planet, Nod forces rallied to join Kane's cause once again. Nod began the long task of rebuilding and consolidating. Thirteen years later, their time will come... Video Arsenals Nod Loyalist infantry * Militants * Confessor (Acquired after Marcion's Defeat) * Militant rocket squad * Saboteur * Fanatics * Black Hand (Acquired after Marcion's Defeat) Vehicles * Mobile construction vehicle * Emissary * Harvester * Attack bike * Raider buggy * Scorpion tank * Reckoner * Flame Tank (Acquired after Marcion's Defeat) * Beam Cannon * Stealth Tank * Purifier (Acquired after Marcion's Defeat) Air Craft *Venom *Carryall *Armageddon Naval *Hovercraft CNCKW Militants Cameo.png|Militant Squad CNCKW Confessor 2 Cameo.png|Confessor CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCTW Black Hand Cameo.png|Black Hand CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|MCV CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png|Emissary CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Flame Tank Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCTW Beam Cannon Cameo.png|Beam Cannon CNCKW Mantis Cameo.png|Mantis CNCTW Stealth Tank Cameo.png|Stealth Tank CNCKW Purifier Cameo.png|Purifier CNCTW Venom Cameo.png|Venom CNCTW Carryall Cameo.png|Carryall CNCTW Armageddon Cameo.png|Armageddon CNCKW Hovercraft Cameo.png|Hovercraft Buildings Defensive * Shredder turrets * Laser turrets * SAM Turret * Disruption Tower * Air support tower * Voice of Kane Primary * Construction Yard * Outpost * Power Plant * Tiberium Refinery * Hand of Nod * War factory * Operations center * Air Tower * Secret Shrine * Tech lab * Crane CNCTW Shredder Turret Cameo.png|Shredder Turret CNCTW Laser Turret Cameo.png|Laser Turret CNCTW SAM Turret Cameo.png|SAM Turret CNCTW Disruption Tower Cameo.png|Disruption Tower CNCTW Nod Tiberium Silo Cameo.png|Tiberium Silo CNCKW Air Support Tower Cameo.png|Air Support Tower CNCTW Nod Outpost Cameo.png|Outpost CNCTW Nod Construction Yard Cameo.png|Construction Yard CNCTW Nod Power Plant Cameo.png|Power Plant CNCTW Nod Tiberium Refinery Cameo.png|Tiberium Refinery CNCTW Hand of Nod Cameo.png|Hand of Nod CNCTW Nod War Factory Cameo.png|War Factory CNCTW Operations Center Cameo.png|Operation Center CNCTW Air Tower Cameo.png|Air Tower CNCTW Secret Shrine Cameo.png|Secret Shrine CNCTW Tech Lab Cameo.png|Tech Lab CNCTW Nod Crane Cameo.png|Crane Nod Rio Insurgents ''' infantry * Militants * Militant rocket squad * Fanatics Vehicles * Mobile construction vehicle * Harvester * Emissary * Attack bike * Raider buggy * Reckoner CNCKW Militants Cameo.png|Militant Squad CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|MCV CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png|Emissary CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner Buildings Defensive * Shredder turrets * Laser turrets * Disruption tower Primary * Construction Yard * Outpost * Power Plant * Tiberium Refinery * Hand of Nod * War factory * Operations center CNCTW Shredder Turret Cameo.png|Shredder Turret CNCTW Laser Turret Cameo.png|Laser Turret CNCTW Disruption Tower Cameo.png|Disruption Tower CNCTW Nod Construction Yard Cameo.png|Construction Yard CNCTW Nod Power Plant Cameo.png|Power Plant CNCTW Nod Tiberium Refinery Cameo.png|Tiberium Refinery CNCTW Hand of Nod Cameo.png|Hand of Nod CNCTW Nod War Factory Cameo.png|War Factory CNCTW Operations Center Cameo.png|Operation center CNCTW Nod Outpost Cameo.png|Outpost '''Marcion's Black Hand infantry *Confessor Cabal *Militant Rocket Squad *Saboteur *Fanatic *Black Hand Vehicles * Mobile construction vehicle * Harvester * Attack bike * Raider buggy * Scorpion Tank * Reckoner * Flame Tank * Mantis * Purifier * Marcion's Transport CNCKW Confessor 2 Cameo.png|Confessor Cabal CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Black Hand Cameo.png|Black Hand CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|MCV CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvestor CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Flame Tank Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCKW Mantis Cameo.png|Mantis CNCKW Purifier Cameo.png|Purifier Marcion's Transport.png|Marcion's Transport Buildings Defensive * Shredder turrets * Laser turrets * SAM Turrets * Obelisk of Light * Marcion Statue Primary * Construction Yard * Power Plant * Tiberium Refinery * Hand of Nod * War factory * Marcion's Temple CNCTW Shredder Turret Cameo.png|Shedder Turret CNCTW Laser Turret Cameo.png|Laser Turret CNCTW SAM Turret Cameo.png|SAM Turret CNCTW Obelisk of Light Cameo.png|Obelisk of Light Marcion Statue.png|Marcion Statue CNCTW Nod Construction Yard Cameo.png|Construction Yard CNCTW Nod Power Plant Cameo.png|Power plant CNCTW Nod Tiberium Refinery Cameo.png|Tiberium Refinery CNCTW Hand of Nod Cameo.png|Hand of Nod CNCTW Nod War Factory Cameo.png|War factory Global Defense Initiative infantry * Rifleman Squad * Missile Squad * Grenadier Squad * Combat Engineer Vehicles * Mobile construction vehicle * Heavy Harvester * CC-6 Pitbull * Guardian APC * Slingshot * Wolverine * Titan * Behemoth * Mammoth Tank Aircraft * Hammerhead * Orca * V-35 Ox CNCTW Rifleman Squad Cameo.png|Rifleman Squad CNCTW Missile Squad Cameo.png|Missile Squad CNCKW Combat Engineer Cameo.png|Combat Engineer CNCTW Grenadier Cameo.png|Grenadier Squad CNCTW GDI MCV Cameo.png|MCV CNCKW Heavy Harvester Cameo.png|Heavy Harvester CNCTW Pitbull Cameo.png|CC-6 Pitbull CNCKW MRT Cameo.png|Mobile Repair Transport CNCKW Slingshot Cameo.png|Slingshot CNCKW Wolverine Cameo.png|Wolverine CNCKW Titan Cameo.png|Titan CNCKW Behemoth Cameo.png|Behemoth CNCTW Mammoth Tank Cameo.png|Mammoth Tank CNCKW Hammerhead Cameo.png|Hammerhead CNCTW Orca Gunship Cameo.png|Orca CNCTW V35 OX Cameo.png|V-35 Ox Buildings Defensive * Foxhole * Concrete Wall * Searchlight tower * Watchtower * Guardian Cannon * Anti-Air Battery * Pulse Scanner Primary * Construction Yard * Power Plant * Tiberium Refinery * Barracks * War factory * Air Field Special * GDI Administrative Center * Intelligence Center * Research Lab * Tiberium Research * Silo Tw3gate2.png|Concrete Wall CNCTW Foxhole Cameo.png|Foxhole CnC3 GDI Searchlight tower in game.png|Searchlight tower CNCTW Watchtower Cameo.png|Watchtower CNCTW Guardian Cannon Cameo.png|Guardian Cannon CNCTW AA Battery Cameo.png|Anti-Air Battery CNCTW GDI Construction Yard Cameo.png|Construction Yard CNCTW GDI Power Plant Cameo.png|Power Plant CNCTW GDI Tiberium Refinery Cameo.png|Tiberium Refinery CNCTW Barracks Cameo.png|Barracks CNCTW GDI War Factory Cameo.png|War Factory KW GDI Administration Building Cameo.png|Administration Building TW_Generic_Research_Lab_Cameo.png|Intelligence Center GDI Covert Research.jpg|Research Lab Liquid tiberium facility.png|Liquid Tiberium Facility GDI Storage Tank building.png|GDI Storage Tank CNCTW Tiberium Spike Cameo.png|Tiberium Spike Category:Command & Conquer Category:War